Welcome to the Sapphic Music Club
by Roxius
Summary: Ritsu comes up with a way to help the light music club's image: by revealing that two of their band members happen to be lesbian lovers! Yui X Mio. A cameo by Toshi from one of my more recent fics. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian, femmeslash. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

A/N: A Bit OOC, since Yui is probably kinda too serious, although this kind of situation might demand such seriousness from her...

Also, an OC from one of my more recent fics makes a cameo of sorts!

* * *

Things had not been going so well for the light music club. They were low on funds, Sawako-sensei had been out due to illness for almost a week now, and it just seemed that no one at all was interested in hearing them play. The four girls basically spent everyday after school sitting around in the clubroom and helping themselves to cake and tea. Ritsu was the only one who really seemed bothered by all of this; Yui and Mio had recently gotten together as a couple, and Tsumugi was totally ecstatic about it. It was like her dirty fantasies had finally taken physical form. Still, not many people knew of the love that the two girls shared, and both Ritsu and Tsumugi had agreed to keep it a secret until told otherwise. That's how things have been here for quite a while.

"Here's a piece of strawberry cake for you, Mio-chan," Yui said cheerfully as she placed the plate down in front of the black-haired girl.

Mio smiled back at her and gave her lover a tiny kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Yui-chan."

"Oh my god, aren't they just adorable together...?!!" Tsumugi gushed. "I mean...they're so perfect for each other!!!"

It was while watching the two girls kiss that an idea that might just rekindle the flame that was the light music club's popularity popped into Ritsu's head. She smirked; why hadn't she realized it earlier? I mean, if Tsumugi loved it, then most definitely there were alot of other people in their school who loved it too!

"...We gotta exploit the lesbian relationship that's taking place within our band for all it's worth!!!!" Ritsu abrutly blurted out, receiving confused stares from the three other girls.

Yui blinked once. "What?"

"It'll get us so much publicity!!" Ritsu explained, "If people knew that our bassist and lead guitarist were dating, we'd definitely become alot more popular, and people will actually be interested in our group! Not for the fact that they're dating, but because they're both GIRLS! Do you understand what I'm getting at here? That's the kind of thing people are into these days!!!" The very thought of it excited her to no end.

Much to Ritsu's disappointment, however, the other girls didn't seem too pleased with the idea.

"Umm...I don't think that's such a good idea, Ritsu-chan," Yui spoke up, placing her hands upon Mio's shoulders as if to protect her. Mio nodded in agreement. "We're not exactly ready to just come out and tell everyone about our relationship...not yet..."

"Oh, come on! Why not?! It's not like people are going to hate you; they'll think it's the hottest thing they've ever seen!!"

"I totally agree with Ritsu's idea! You should go through with it!!!" Tsumugi exclaimed all of the sudden.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE ON OUR SIDE FOR THIS, MUGI-CHAN?!!" Mio cried.

Tsumugi shrugged. "But she's right, though; maybe a few will be offended by your actions, but the main majority of our student body will find something new to jerk off to!! It's because you're HOT LESBIANS!!!"

Ritsu, Mio and Yui all cringed with disgust. "...That's a mental image I'd rather not have to picture, Mugi-chan..." they all replied in unison.

Tsumugi shrugged again.

"So...what do you two say? Do you really think that keeping your relationship a secret is more important than actually making something out of this light music club of ours that we four friends started together with nothing but a handful of yen and little to no experience with playing musical instruments?" Ritsu asked with a devilish smirk, playing the old 'guilty trip' card as usual. Mio and Yui looked desperately into one another's eyes, hoping that the other would be able to answer this life-altering decision they were about to make. The two girls soon excused themselves and headed out into the hallway to discuss it privately. Ritsu put her hands on her hips and waited with unnatural patience for a reply. Tsumugi began putting away the dishes, humming a little tune to herself under her breath. The minutes slowly passed by without a single word.

Finally, the door swung open, and Mio and Yui stepped back inside. Both girls seemed rather conflicted as they took their seats. Mio's flushed cheeks were glistening with tears. Yui sighed. Ritsu crossed her arms over her chest, still waiting. Tsumugi looked up from the dirty plate she held in her hands. A heavy tension filled the air.

"We've made our decision," Yui said sternly, taking in a deep breath, "For the sake of the club, and for everything we've done so far...we'll come out of the closet."

Mio looked down at her feet, unable to say anything.

Ritsu pumped her fist in the air, grinning widely. "YES!!! You won't regret this, guys!!"

"...I sure hope not..." Yui muttered.

--------------------------

-------------------

-------------

----------

------

------------

--------

--------

------

--------------

-------

The next day, as soon as school had ended, the multitude of students who had stayed behind poured en masse into the auditorium, where several rows of seats were waiting for them. None of them knew exactly what was going on, except that the light music club had an important announcement to make. The only problem was...they didn't even know there was a light music club, either. The people who had heard about it figured it had already been canceled by now.

"I wonder what the big news is," Toshiya Hiryamori grunted as he sat down one of the folding chairs and folded his arms.

Once everyone was seated, the four girls stepped out through one of the back doors and walked up onto the large stage. Both Yui and Mio were holding hands tightly, as if afraid that the slightest release would lead destroy everything they had worked so hard for. Toshiya raised his head to get a better look. For a moment, there was silence, and then Ritsu raised a microphone up near her lips.

"Welcome, everyone, and thank you all for being so kind as to come here today and listen to a very special announcement that the light music club would like to make. My name is Ritsu Tainaka, and I am not only the club president but also the drummer of the band. The pretty blonde rich girl standing behind me, Tsumugi Kotobuki, is our electric pianist. Finally, we have Mio Akiyama, our bassist, and Yui Hirasawa, our lead guitarist...and they have something really awesome to tell everyone here today! Don't you, girls?!!"

Mio and Yui both gave a tiny nod in response.

"Well...why don't you show the crowd? Show them...JUST HOW IN LOVE YOU TWO REALLY ARE!!!" Ritsu proclaimed as loudly as she could.

Their faces brightly lit with embarrassment, the two girls turned to face each other, wrapped their arms around each other's waists, stared deeply into each other's eyes...and kissed.

Toshiya's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

A male student in the back row stood up and shouted, "OH...MY...GAAAAAAAWD!!!!! THEY'RE LESBIANS?!! THAT'S, LIKE, THE HOTTEST THING EVER!!!"

About 23 students suddenly jumped to their feet and rushed out of the auditorium, disgusted and horrified by this undignified act. Everyone else stayed behind and enjoyed the spectacle. When Mio and Yui separated to get some air, they were both breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Two other girls in the crowd began to kiss as well. As soon as he regained his composure after what he had just seen, a rather perverted idea came to Toshiya's mind.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Toshiya shouted, "Hey, strip and make-out!!! Strip and make-out!!! Strip and make-out!!!"

"NO!!!" Yui snapped back, and Toshiya immediately shut up.

Ritsu couldn't help but grin. 'Heh...this worked out just as I planned...'

And thus, the light music club had finally gained some recognition...only now it was called the 'sapphic music club' by everyone but the members themselves...


End file.
